Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris, a.k.a. "Walker, Texas Ranger", was the commisioner of the Story Mode Federation and 1 time World Heavyweight Champion, but changed the championship name of the World Heavyweight Championship to the Texas Ranger Championship SMF Career Commissioner Chuck Norris became infamous in SMF, by coming out in an episode of SMF Smackadown! and interrupting the then World Champion John Cena and his feud with The Rock. He stated that he has just been named the Commissioner of SMF, because "He's Chuck Norris". After weeks of interrogating certain superstars, Jim Ross was fed up with Chuck Norris's staff duties. Jim Ross then went backstage to even things out with Chuck Norris, but it got worse from then on. Chuck Norris delivered his award-winning finisher, The Norris Kick, right to the jaw of Good Ol' JR. After the Norris Kick, he set Jim Ross on a casket that was inside a limousine. After he stowed away the casket, he made the limousine "move" with his renowned "brain". The limo drove straight in to a semi truck that was parked out in the SMF parking lot for no apparent reason. This quickly engulfed a feud between the Walker Texas Ranger star and the fed up announcer of WAR. Feud with Jim Ross On an episode of WAR, Jim Ross came out, with overbearing stitches from the attack by Chuck Norris. He then called out Chuck Norris, as Norris entered the ring, and awaited what Jim Ross had to say. J.R. then stated he wanted a match against Chuck Norris at the Great American Clash. Chuck Norris made the match at Great American Clash, then gave Jim Ross another Norris Kick. At the GAC, Chuck Norris dominated throughout most of the match, using his kicking techniques through the match, until Jim Ross came across Chuck's one true weakness, his "good ol' Oklahoma barbecued Sooner ass"(as he dubs it). Chuck Norris was utterly humiliated after the match. The next night on WAR, Chuck Norris came out, and stated that he sleeps at night and doesn't wait anymore, exclaiming one of his facts from the Chuck Norris factlist. Chuck Norris did not continue his feud with Jim Ross from then on, but Jim Ross did not continue his announce position for WAR, as he gave up both the WAR and Smackadown! positions to his uncle's brother's cousin's sister's roomate, Bob Ross. Texas Ranger Championship Chuck Norris then proceeded to his Commissioner duties, until one episode, where he attacked The Rock, after The Rock beat John Cena at the GAC to retain his World Heavyweight Championship. The Rock wanted answers from Chuck, and Chuck stated at Cracklash, he wanted a shot at The Rock's World Heavyweight Championship. At Cracklash, Chuck Norris won the World Heavyweight Championship in a match that was dubbed an "awesome match", and a "hard to compete with" classic! After that, Chuck Norris then reenstated the World Heavyweight Championship status, calling it the Texas Ranger Championship. Steven Segal Chuck Norris was attacked numerous times by Steven Segal on an episode of SMF. He was attacked in the ring, and attacked in his office, thus sparking the newest feud on the market, the Steve Segal/Chuck Norris feud. Fans from around the U.S. were awaiting the day that they would see these two square off, and now they are facing eachother in the Royal Fumble for the Texas Ranger Championship. There have been rumors going around on SMF's official website, stating that Chuck Norris vs. Steven Segal was going to be in a Caged TLC match. He labelled it as a website exclusive, and on June 17th, 2007, Youtube member thesuperdingos stated in a Youtube bulletin to the subscribers that the Norris/Segal match at Royal Fumble was going to be the first ever Caged TLC match. Chuck Norris climbed out of the Cage to win his Fumble match. Thus making Steven Seagal quit after choking out Torrie's dog Chloe, and many others backstage. On the next WAR episode, Chuck Norris was getting inside his limo when it exploded. MacGyver then appeared on the Titantron and explained how he made a bomb in 14 seconds with a toothpick, a beachball and some ketchup. MacGyver said someone paid him to blow up Chuck's limo, which leaves everyone wondering, who blew up the limo? On Smackadown, he added another clue, but minutes after revealing the next clue, the challenger revealed himself to be Bruce Lee, the only man that killed Chuck Norris. At Bitchamania, Norris faced MacGyver and Bruce Lee in a Triple Threat match, where MacGyver had won the Texas Ranger Championship. Norris once again changed the name to the SMF Action Star Championship. Fued with Boom During Season 6, Bil Cosby had come in and challenged Norris for his commissioner spot. Norris lost at the Great American Clash due to Boom's interference, and now Chuck Norris is no longer SMF Commissioner and is currently trying to become the commissioner again. Chuck realized his jokes got stale about him being a "god" and is now just trying to become a normal wrestler, even at 68 years old. Chuck Norris recently won the SMF Action Star Championship back on WAR Episode 11, after The Green Ranger dropped the title to focus on the Bitchamania main event for the SMF title. The Green Ranger picked Chuck Norris and Triple H picked John Cena in the match (since Cena is WWE's "action star"). Chuck Norris defeated Cena in a match with the Chuck Norris kick, becoming a two-time SMF Action Star Champion! Chuck then lost the Action Star belt to HHH on Saturday Evening's Main Event 2. Then, he encountered Boom backstage, as there was still tension when Boom cost Norris his commissionership. Chuck wanted his long time revenge on Boom and challenged him to a rematch. This led to their match at Bitchamania. Boom called upon the power of the Jellonation, but Boom failed to realize that The Rob from UWO had a bone to pick with Boom too and interfered in the match and cost Boom the win. Chuck Norris then got a final Chuck Norris kick, to defeat Boom. Other Chuck Norris guest starred on Talking Tough with Mr. T at SCAW's Blood, Sweat, and Tears 2. He and Mr. T owned Kobe Bryant, who made an unscheduled appearance on the show. He then turned on Mr. T, stating that he didn't need a reason to do anything as he was Chuck Norris. Finishers *'Chuck Norris Kick'(Sometimes dubbed Sweet Judo Music) *Judo Kick(while opponent is on knees) *Simultaneous punches and Kicks to the body *Chairs appearing with his brain power Championships and Accomplishments in SMF *Texas Ranger Champion (2x) *'SMF Commissioner' See Also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_norris - Offical Wikipedia page. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_Norris_Facts - Chuck Norris Facts. External links *Official web site *Official Chun Kuk Do Website *Archive of Chuck Norris columns at WorldNetDaily *Chuck Norris Facts.com *More Chuck Norris Facts *Random Fact Generator *Chuck Norris' official response *A Washington Post article on Chuck Norris Facts *List of facts on Uncyclopedia *Chuck Norris' Video Appearance Reading Top 10 Chuck Norris Jokes (Best Sports Period) *Chuck Norris Facts Dashboard Widget Category:SMF